The present invention relates to providing an artificial turf golf practice mat with a mat segment that simulates a divot when the ball is hit properly.
Known in the art are artificial turf golf practice mats. They are generally about four feet wide and five feet long. A golfer can get the feel of hitting a grass-like surface with various clubs. This type of mat is fine for practicing putting and other strokes. There is no xe2x80x9cgivexe2x80x9d in these mats which can cause injury to the forward shoulder, elbow or wrists after continuous use. Also, a descending blow under and through the ball cannot be achieved because the club bounces off the mat upon impact. Many shots on the fairway require creating a divot to properly hit the ball. The club should first contact the ball, and then drive under the ball to tear up a rectangular section of turf. In a short sand shot, the club hits the sand, and then the sand propels the ball forward.
The present invention simulates both the fairway divot shot and the short sand shot by providing a rectangular removable artificial turf segment (divot patch) on the golf practice mat. A hook and loop fastener at the far end of the divot patch holds the divot patch onto the golf practice mat after the shot to enable the golfer to smooth out the divot patch and try another swing.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a golf practice mat with a removable patch which simulates a dirt divot on the fairway.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a hook and loop fastener under a forward portion of the removable patch to simplify retrieval after the practice shot.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a shaved portion of artificial grass on the mat to hold the golf ball when the mat is placed on an angle.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a rubber mount flush with the artificial grass to hold a tee for practicing driving shots.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a pair of alignment lines on the mat to help the golfer align his feet and to practice putting in a straight line between the pairs of adjacent lines.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
The present invention is rubber based with an Astroturf(copyright) top or other artificial grass surface. The golfer stands on the mat. He may use any of his clubs to begin practice. The mat has the portability to use in the garage, backyard or driving range with xe2x80x9cwhiffle ballsxe2x80x9d or golf balls.
A 4 inch by 16 inch mat piece (divot) is inlaid into the upper left side (forward end) of the mat. This divot is attached to the mat with a hook and loop fastener such as Velcro(copyright) on the forward portion of the divot inlay. To practice, a ball (real or plastic) is placed just behind the divot inlay. When the ball is struck properly, the divot will lift up, giving the feel of a grass divot on the fairway. The divot is set back down to its original position, ready for the next practice shot. A xe2x80x9cproperxe2x80x9d stroke is defined as one in which the club head face strikes the ball before contacting the ground. This is what the present invention mat will teach with practice. An improper hit, topped or where club hits the ground prior to hitting the ball, will not move the divot inlay. Due to the xe2x80x9cgivexe2x80x9d of the divot, the inlay reduces impact shock often encountered with irons on regular mats.
A pair of white stripes are painted on the mat for two purposes: 1) It is a guide to validate a straight putter face during the entire putting stroke for putting between the lines, 2) It serves to aid proper alignment of feet and shoulders for divot shots.
Equivalents to the stripes include a divider or pair of dividers protruding up or down from the artificial turf.
Although unlikely, if the divot is damaged in any way, it can easily be removed and replaced with another.
The mat comes with a hole punched for a rubber base for a tee to be used for driving or other long distance shots.
For practice on angled surfaces, a shaved portion of the artificial turf prevents the ball from rolling.